1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to battery cover mechanisms, and particularly, to a battery cover mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and etc. Conventional batteries are detachably received in the portable electronic device. A battery cover mechanism is designed to secure to a housing of the portable electronic devices to package the batteries, so as to protect the battery and inner circuits of the portable electronic devices from damage of external force.
A conventional battery cover mechanism generally includes a cover and a housing. The cover tightly engages with the housing to be secured thereon. However, due to the tight engagement of the cover and the housing in many conventional designs, a significant amount of friction exists between the cover and the housing. As a result, the user may need to apply a significant amount of strength to assemble/disassemble the cover to/from the housing. Furthermore, the battery cover needs to be detached from the housing to replace a battery. After replacing the battery, user may forget to reassemble the cover to the housing; as a result the cover may be lost or misplaced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.